


Teleute

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not go gentle into that good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teleute

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Teleute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410790) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



He screams with the last of his strength, fighting the coils twining sensually down his throat. The guards—his boys—hurtle in as he falls back on his bed, heart-struck.

 

The elder—sister’s son, beautiful and brave—shoves the younger out again. “Amyntoros,” he whispers, climbing up beside him, “Hephaistion.”

 

He cannot see, can hear only the pounding of the boy’s steps and his own heart. “Alexander,” he says, then, because it feels sweet to indulge his one weakness, “Alexander…”

 

“He’s coming.”

 

He pushes, hard, against the feathered dark. Tries to wait, a moment, for his golden, beautiful boy.

 

Fails.


End file.
